Dances With Scissormen
by WrathoftheElite
Summary: *ONESHOT* A look into Kim's past, where she seems to have met a certain someone before. But why couldn't she remember? Part of the Before-During-After series. *BEFORE*


1A/N-I'm just not getting into writing like I used to. I think all the stress at school is really getting to me. I'm not leaving forever, I promise, but I might be on hiatus for awhile. At least until things really die down. I might not be back till summer. So I'm sorry to keep you all waiting...yet again. I'll be back online as soon as I can. So today I bring you a story of a new obsession of mine, Tim Burton, starring my new favorite movie...EDWARD SCISSORHANDS. Hope you like it, and once again, sorry for the upcoming delay.

DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN EDWARD SCISSORHANDS (Wow, that's a different disclaimer)

_**Dances with Scissormen**_

"Hey Kim! Catch!" yelled a boy's voice. Kim was instantly surprised when a ball was thrown at her. But thanks to her ten-year old instincts, she caught the ball at once. "Nice catch, Kimmie," said the boy. She beamed at him. It was the fifth grade heartthrob, Jim. Her young mind couldn't decipher his actions, but she thought he was coming on to her. Even though he was dating Leslie, Kim couldn't stop dreaming of the day where Jim would sweep her off her feet. But that was a lost cause. She knew she didn't have dreams. _Never have, never will, _she thought. She smiled again as she chucked the ball back at Jim. _Wouldn't it be great to date someone so rich_, she thought. He caught the ball, no problem.

"Nice catch, Jimmie." yelled Kim. Jim gave her strange look after she said the pet-name. _Oh no, _she thought. _Perhaps I've said too much. _But Jim just laughed at her confused look.

"Nice name, Kimbo." She smiled. _I guess he didn't care. _They tossed the ball to each other, back and forth, back and forth. Finally when Jim had it again, he yelled at Kim. "Hey Kimmie! Go long!" And she went long, very long. So long that she almost touched the gates of the old abandoned mansion at the end of the street. Jim brings his arm back....and chucks the ball straight at Kim. But the throw is too high. Kim tries to jump for it, but misses. The ball flies over the walls of the old mansion into the yard.

"Awww," Kim whines.

"I'll get it!" screams Jim from the other block.

"No. Let me! I'm closer!" she yelled back. She then realized her dilemma when she tried to open the gate. It was locked. _No surprise there, _she thought. While trying to figure out another way in, her eyes strayed to a lone brick on the ground beneath her. She grabbed the brick and proceeded to hit the gate with it. The gate was iron, but it was old and it's bars were rusty. After a few hits, the gate toppled to the ground and she stepped inside. She was a little frightened by what she saw at first. The trees were overgrown and weeds seemed to sprout out everywhere. "It's gonna take forever to find the ball in here," she said to herself. Contrary to what she thought, though, she found the ball in just a few minutes. But she was instantly curious about the rest of the house. "What harm could it do to explore?" she asked herself. "Jim won't miss me too much, plus I could just say it took me awhile to find the ball. Wouldn't be hard to believe in this rat's nest." She traveled a long way to get to the top and she was out of breath by the time she did. But she had to go quickly, otherwise people would wonder where she was. She came up to another gate, but this one had an opening to go through, so she wouldn't have to use another brick. The apparent creepiness of the mansion drifted away and beauty came into the picture. Kim was awed by the beauty of the yard. Topiary filled the yard in shapes of dinosaurs, dragons, and angels. As she came up to the front door, a shrub of a perfect human hand came into place. The front door! Oh, how she would like to see the inside of the mansion. But if the gate was locked, surely the door would be too. She leaned on the door in frustration. To her surprise, it flew open, and she fell down onto the floor. "Ow!" _Might as well explore, _she thought while rubbing her back. There were big machines in front of her. She wondered what they could've made before. But they did creep her out. The machines were old, rusty, dusty, and full of cobwebs. And she couldn't help getting the feeling she was being watched by them, for their lights were shaped like faces. But even after reaching the grand staircase in the middle of the room, the feeling of being watched was overwhelming. And she was sure it wasn't only the machines watching her. Nevertheless, she climbed up the stairs.

Her curiosity faded away as she went to explore the other rooms. They were almost always bare except for some books and occasionally a bed. The books didn't really interest her. She was never one to read. She kept climbing up, and up, and up. Until finally she reached the attic. One part of the roof was missing and was bringing in somewhat of a chill. She looked into the fireplace where a collage of random pictures lied. _Must've been made by the person who lived here before. _Then suddenly, she heard a faint sound. She couldn't really recall, but she thought it sounded like the snipping of scissors. She turned quickly to the source of the noise. And she saw the silhouette of a man. "Oh! I'm so sorry. I could've sworn nobody lived here. Well I'll just go now." Kim made way for the stairs when a timid voice spoke from the corner.

"You're leaving?" he asked. Kim was confused by this thought.

"Yes I'm leaving. I just entered your house without asking. Doesn't that make you angry?"

"No," he said. Kim waited for him to speak again, but he didn't. He wasn't a man of many words.

"Ooooook. Well, if it doesn't make you mad...do you mind if I ask your name?"

"Edward."

"Ok. Nice to meet you Edward. I'm Kim Boggs," she said joyfully. She outstretched her hand for him to shake. But he would not take it. She retracted her hand, embarrassed. "Well, ahem, Edward, what have you been doing up here? I mean, we thought this house was abandoned. How did you live?" Edward just shrugged his shoulders, adding to the mystery of his character. Suddenly, in the distance, Kim heard the sounds of police sirens. She hurried over to the opening of the roof and looked out onto the tiny town below. "Oh no." The police cruisers seemed to be stopping at her house. "I have to get home Edward." And she proceeded to run out the door.

"Don't go!" he yelled back at her. She turned at looked at the frail figure in the corner. Even though she still could not see his face, due to the darkness, she could sense the loneliness in him.

"Don't worry Edward," she said reassuringly, "I'll be back tomorrow." Although with as much trouble she would probably be by the end of the night, she wasn't too sure about that. She waved Edward goodbye. He didn't wave back. _He must be a very shy character_, she thought. And she ran down the mountain into the town.

When Kim got to the house, she saw, along with a police officer, her mother, father, her two-year old brother, and, to her surprise, Jim. She eavesdropped on the conversation.

"I swear Mrs. Boggs! We were just playing a nice game of catch, when the ball flew over the fence of that old mansion. When she went in to get it, she just...I don't know...disappeared. That's why I went to you," said Jim. Kim blushed at Jim's thoughtfulness.

"That was a good idea, son. Thanks for coming to us right away." Kim smiled at her father's words. He thought everything anyone said was a great thing. _He is so out of it._ Kim thought it was time to go in and face her parents' wrath. She slowly opened the door and carefully walked inside. The entire room turned to stare at her, Her parents with worried, yet angry, looks; Jim with a relieved look; and the officer with a "Why the hell am I here again?" look.

"Hi, Mom. Dad." Her parents ran over to her and squeezed her tightly.

"Oh honey. We were so worried! Where were you?" asked Kim's mother Peg.

"I went in to find the ball and...I guess I got lost."

"Well I can see that. Did you see those grounds, Peg?" asked Bill.

"Yes, I understand that. But Kim, I don't want you going near there. It's dangerous. You were only lost today, you could get hurt next time!"

"Yes I know, Mom."

"Alright. Now get ready for bed. You have school tomorrow."

"Oh...yeah." And Kim ran up to her room. Ready for another dreamless sleep.

After school, Kim looked longingly at the mansion at the top of the mountain. She promised Edward she would come. And now she couldn't go near the damn place. Her best friend, Suzanne walked onto her bus. Wait! Suzanne! She could say she's at Suzanne's house while she goes up to meet Edward. She runs up to Suzy.

"Hey Suze! Could you cover for me?"

"Why?"

"There's something I gotta do that I don't want Mom knowing about."

"Ooh! Does Kimmie have a secret boyfriend?"

"...Sure. Let's go with that."

"Alright. I'll call your Mom and say you're at my house. Have fun lover girl!" Kim cast an annoyed look at her friend. And she ran down to the limits of the town.

Kim climbed up the attic stairs, hoping to find Edward at the top. Sure enough, there he was, sitting in the corner.

"Edward?"

"Kim!" said Edward.

"Hi. Umm, I came back. So what do you want to do?" Edward shrugged his shoulders yet again. Kim was suddenly filled with bubbling curiosity. She wanted to know who the man was in the shadows. "Edward. Step out of the corner." He shook his head fiercely. "Come on Edward. It can't be that bad." Finally after much persuading, Edward stepped out of the comfort of the darkness. Kim gasped at what she saw. He was covered with scars on his face and his hair jutted out in several places. But the piece de resistance were his hands, if you can even call them hands. For they were not regular human hands, they were scissors.

"Oh, Edward! What happened to you?"

"I was never finished," he replied quietly.

"Well, don't you worry! I'll get help for you as soon as I can. I know! I'll tell my Mom, she'll know what to do." And she rushed out of the room, without bothering to say goodbye. Edward slumped back to his corner, alone yet again.

"Mom!" Kim yelled.

"Hi sweetie! How was Suzanne's house?" Kim then realized the error of her plan. She was supposed to be at Suzanne's, not at Edward's. There's no way she could say to her mom that she disobeyed her and went to Edward's mansion anyway.

"Uh, fine. Yeah, we did all kinds of cool...stuff." She would have to help Edward later.

Kim had an interesting day, as far as school goes. When in her history class, she learned that some Native American tribes used dances to bring things like harvest and rain. When hearing about the rain dance, Jim leaned over and whispered in Kim's ear.

"Wouldn't it be great if we tried one of those here and it worked?" Kim smiled. It would be great if it worked. They're tiny suburb in Florida was in a fifty year drought and it would be nice to get some rain once in awhile. Kim suddenly smirked. She knew what to do with Edward that day.

Kim once again had Suzy cover for her ("Good luck!" she had said to her. Kim was just annoyed now. She needed a new excuse) as she ran for the mansion on the other side of town. The climb no longer bothered her, even though she had only been up there a few times. She ran up the stairs to the attic and there was Edward, waiting for her. He smiled, a sincere smile, as she walked over to him. Kim could barely contain her excitement and she spoke very quickly.

"Hey Edward! When I was at school I learned about these rain dance things and since we don't get any rain and we usually don't do anything when I come I was wondering if maybe you would like to dance..." Kim looked down at his hands at this moment and remembered the sharp shears. How could she dance with him if she couldn't hold his hands? But when she looked into Edward's eyes, she saw a deep sense of longing, a longing to be with her. She got close to him and held out her hand. "May I?" she asks. Edward is a little hesitant at first, but he reluctantly holds out his hand as well. Kim grabs a hold of his arms and bends her elbows so she wouldn't accidently bump into Edward's sharp hands. "Now I don't know a real rain dance, so I say we just twirl and hope for the best, k?" She started to spin. Edward was very stiff at first, but once he got into the dance, he loosened up and the poor old man started to laugh. It was one of the first times he did freely. Kim laughed too at his frivolity. As the world before her spun faster and faster, she saw nothing but the man in front of her. But he was the only thing she wanted to see.

And as Kim slept that night, the little town had its first rain in fifty years.

It was Saturday when Kim woke up, which meant more time with Edward. She was overjoyed at the prospect. Especially when she found out about the rain. If the dance worked this time, who's to say they couldn't do it again? She ran to the living room to tell her mother.

"Hey Mom, I'm..."

"Let me guess, you're going to Suzy's again. Right?"

"No...actually, I'm gonna hang out with...Jim today."

"Oh. Ok, have fun sweetie." But Kim didn't hear her. She was already halfway out the door.

Jim was getting a little suspicious about Kim. She always said she was at Suzy's, but he always saw Suzanne go on her bus alone. He thought he saw Kim go into the mansion again. But that would mean Kim disobeyed her mother. Still, he thought he ought to check it out.

"I can't believe it worked again Edward." Kim said as a small drizzle started coming from the sky. "We make a great team don't we?"

"Yes," he said quietly. Out of pure instinct, Kim ran over to him and held him. Edward, in vain, tried to hold her back, but he realized it was impossible to due so normally without hurting the poor girl.

"Here," Kim said to him, trying to reach for his arms. "Put one hand upright." He did so and held her close. It felt good to due so, as he hadn't done so in so long.

"Hey!" Yelled a voice. Edward, startled, jolted back and accidently scraped some of Kim's shoulder in the process. Kim winced a little in pain, but realized it was no big deal. It was just a little cut. "You stay away! You freak!" The voice yelled. Kim realized it was Jim.

"Jim. It's ok. It's just a scratch! It's no big deal."

"Are you nuts? He tried to skewer you! I mean look at those hands!"

"No! Jim, this is Edward. I met him a couple days ago." Kim put her hands to her mouth, realizing she said too much.

"So, you've been going here all this time! Wait til I tell your Mom Kim."

"No Jim! Please!" She ran for him. But little did she know that when Jim had walked here, the grounds were wet, leaving the marble floor very slippery. As she ran to him, she slipped on a puddle by the grand staircase and fell. Down, down, down the stairs she fell. Rolling and somersaulting all along the way. She felt like she had been rolling forever, the pain unbearable, until she finally hit the bottom, and felt nothing. Jim stared at the unconscious form below him and ran screaming: "Mrs. Boggs!" Edward carefully walked down the stairs and looked down at Kim. He needed to get her home, for she was bleeding in many places and it looked like an arm was broken. The question was how. How could he pick her up with these...things for hands? But the longer he considered, the more peril Kim would be put in. So he carefully pushed the scissorhands under her body and picked her up with his arms. Kim unconsciously pulled her body closer in him and Edward blushed uncontrollably. He would wait a few minutes for everyone to search for her, after seeing the town he knew the whole town would be up there, and use the back exit and take her home. He looked down at the unconscious Kim an wished they would hurry. After five minutes he saw the first trace of people and he immediately left.

It wasn't hard to find Kim's house. It was the only one with a Boggs knocker on the front. Using his scissorhands he carefully picked the lock and lay Kim on the couch. "Goodbye." He hurried out in case anyone would come back. But he made sure to leave the door open to make it look like Kim got in herself. He looked back at Kim once more, silently vowing to find her again one day. His one and only true friend.

When Kim suddenly woke up, the first thing she felt was pain. Then she saw many people crowded around her. What was going on, why was she here. "Oh Bill! She's awake." That was her mother's voice.

"Mom?" Kim asked hoarsely.

"I told you it was dangerous to go up there."

"Go up where?" She honestly didn't know what her mother was talking about.

"That old mansion way in the outskirts of town," said her father.

Kim was very confused now. " I've never been up there."

Many hours earlier, Jim told the story of what happened. Leaving out Edward. He said that Kim went exploring and he went in after her. Jim tried to persuade her to go home. She was about to come down the stairs when she fell down, bumping her head multiple times in the process.

When Mr. and Mrs. Boggs went to talk to the doctor before, he said that the bumps on the head caused by the fall gave Kim some brain damage. She would probably not remember the past few days for the rest of her life. When Jim overheard this, he told his side of the story, not wanting Kim to remember anything about Edward, for fear of losing her to him again.

"So that's what happened." Kim said.

"Yes, Jim said you took quite a spill there," said Bill.

"Well we should let Kim rest now. We'll see you tomorrow sweetie!" Peg said when walking out the door with everyone. Kim waved goodbye and fell asleep instantly.

And dancing scissormen filled her very first dreams, though she had no idea what it meant...........

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"And this is my daughter, Kim. All dressed for her junior prom," said Peg Boggs, eight years later.

Edward smiled at the picture. He had found the right place.

She remembered him.

_Right? _

A/N: Wow! That took me a week to write. I kinda like how this story turned out. Whenever I see the movie, I always make references to my story. And the story kinda fits, doesn't it? I mean who isn't a fan of EdwardxKim?


End file.
